The Case Files of Young Yukiko-Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo FanFiction
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: Meet Yukiko Hanamura, She young girl with a heart of gold. but she is fortune teller detective! When She meet Kindaichi and other she help them solve any case while solving the mystery of her father death!
1. The Music School Muder Case File 1

"Ah Man I beat" Said A young male wearing Fudo High School boy uniform with brown hair and brown eyes yawning as he put head down and sighed.

"Hajime-Chan you are something" said a young female Fudo High School girl uniform with long brown hair and brown eyes as she sighed at him.

"Ahh Miyuki this suck" Hajime wined as They walk to music and see a young girl long blue hair and blue eyes wearing a girl school uniform run and trip down. Hajime and Miyuki ran to her to help her as he asked her. "Are you ok?".

"Yea I'm fine" She said to them with smiled as they help her up and she smiled at them. "Thank you so much".

"You'll be careful next time" Hajime said to her with smiled as he pat her pack. "I'm Hajime Kindaichi"

"And I'm Miyuki Nanase" Miyuki smiled at her. "And what your name?"

"Yukiko Hanamura" Yukiko smiled at them as she look at Hajime and look surprise. "Hajime Kindaichi, The grandson of private detective Kosuke Kindaichi".

"Yea the one and only" Hajime smiled at her. "So Yuki-san Why are you in a hurry".

"Well I have to meet a friend at his music school" Yukiko smiled at him. "So that why I was in the hurry".

"Well let go Yuki-san" Hajime smiled at her and grab her hand and ran with her and Miyuki to Music school as they see a young male with short blue hair and blue eyes wearing boy uniform waving at Yukiko.

"Yuki-San what took you so long" He said to her.

"Sorry I'm overslept" Yukiko said to him. "Oh this Hajime and Miyuki".

"Hi" Hajime bows to him.

"Hello" Miyuki smiled to him.

"Nice to meet I'm Daisuke Jin, I'm Yuki-san friend" Daisuke smiled at them.

 _ **Daisuke Jin**_

 _ **Male (17)**_

 _ **High school Student**_

"Daisuke-Chan how long you know Yuki-Chan" Miyuki asked him with smiled on her face.

"Since we are kids ever since I been by her side even she is a detective" Daisuke smiled at them.

"EHHHHHHH" Miyuki and Hajime yelled in surprised. "She is detective"

"That right she a detective" Daisuke said to them. "She is known as the fortune teller detective".

"Really" Miyuki said with a surprise tone. "That really great".

"Yea" Hajime pat her back. "That awesome".

"Oh come you making me blush" Yukiko smiled at her.

"Hey Guys let go came on" Daisuke wave his hand to them. Miyuki, Hajime and Yukiko walk inside the school as they was amazed about the school.

"Wow, this place is huge" Hajime said with surprise tone.

"Thank you young man" said an older man with light blonde hair and blue eyes with eye patch on his right eye and wearing a suit and smiled at him. "It nice to meet I'm Ryan Li, I'm the music teacher in the school".

 _ **Ryan Li**_

 _ **Male (45)**_

 _ **Music Teacher**_

"It nice to meet you Ryan, I'm Yukiko Hanamura" Yukiko bow to him. "And this is Miyuki and Hajime".

"It nice to meet sir" Hajime bows.

"Same here" Miyuki nods.

"Hey Dad, Are they here" said a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an all-girl uniform as she walk to him. "Oh hi I'm Mai Li, I'm Ryan Li Daughter".

 _ **Mai Li**_

 _ **Female (14)**_

 _ **Middle School Student**_

"Nice to meet you" Yukiko said.

"Well the old man still have his lame ass school" said a young male with silver hair and blue eyes wearing punk rock clothes.

"Please man don't make scene" said a young female with brown hair and purple eyes wearing summer clothes with a young female with long silver hair and gold eyes wearing a white drees and hat.

"Hi I'm Ai Mori it nice meet you" Ai smiled.

 _ **Ai Mori**_

 _ **Female (16)**_

 _ **High School Student**_

"I'm Tsukiko Aoi" Tsukiko bows.

 _ **Tsukiko Aoi**_

 _ **Female (16)**_

 _ **High school Students**_

"Tch and I'm Ryu Izumi" Ryu sighed at them.

 _ **Ryu Izumi**_

 _ **Male (18)**_

 _ **High School students**_

Hajime look at Ryu with cold stare. Yukiko growl at Ryu. Hours pass by, Everyone was in the music room as Yukiko sighed. "Man Ryu is a jerk" Yukiko growled.

"You and me both" Hajime sighed.

"So Daisuke is Yukiko you girlfriend?" Ai asked him.

Daisuke and Yukiko blushed as Daisuke rub his head. "No she not just my childhood friend right Yuki-San".

"Yea" Yukiko look at him and nod.

"Oh Really" Hajime giggled as he tap Daisuke. "You like her right".

"Hajime-Chan, stop" Miyuki hit him in the head.

"Ow" Hajime rub his head.

"Oh come on Daisuke you like" Mai smirks at him.

"Hey where Ryu?" Ai asked.

"Yea and Where Tsukiko" Daisuke said to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A yelled let know everyone ran to the room as they Tsukiko scared.

"Tsukiko what happen" Ai asked her.

"Mr. Li he. He" Tsukiko hugs Ai.

"What she taking about?" Mai went in the room as she ran to her father, who was killed. "FATHER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Mai hugs him crying.

Hajime and Yukiko was shock to see that Ryan Li is dead. Hajime growled as he look at Daisuke. "Daisuke call the cop now".

Daisuke nods as he left the room and called the cop. Yukiko walk to Mai as Mai hugs Yukiko crying. Yukiko though to herself. _'Mai I swear in my father name I'm going solve this case'._

Hajime tap Yukiko as Yukiko look at Hajime. "Yukiko, What do you think was the cause of death?" He asked her.

"I say stab to death" Yukiko replied to him.

The cop drove up as Yukiko sat Mai down and pat her head. "Don't worry Mai I make sure your father get the justice he deserve, I and Hajime will solve this case". Yukiko smiled at her.

"That right" Hajime smiled at her.

"Thank You so much" Mai smiled at them as Miyuki sat by her and hold her.

"Yo Kindaichi" said an older man with black hair and brown wearing suite as he wave at him.

"Old Man" Hajime said in surprise tone. "What you doing here?".

"Well I'm in change in the case with you know, Mr. Know it all" He said to him.

"I heard that" said a young male with silver hair and brown wearing suit and glasses. "Well Kindaichi-Kun".

"Akechi-San" Hajime sighed as he look at him. "Great he here too".

"Hajime-San" Yukiko walk to him. "I think It best for Mai to go outside she seen enough".

"You're right" Hajime nod at her.

"Kindaichi, Who this?" He asked him.

"Oh this my new friend, Yukiko Hanamura" Hajime said to him.

"It Nice to meet you" Yukiko smiled.

"Yuki-san, This Isamu Kenmochi and that Kengo Akechi" Hajime said to her.

"It Nice to meet Hanamura" Isamu smiled at her.

"It nice to meet Yuki-Kun" Kengo take her hand and kiss it.

Yukiko blushed lightly as Hajime pull her away from him. Kengo chuckle a little.

"So Kindaichi-Kun who the victim" Kengo asked him.

"Ryan Li, 45 years old, music teacher" Hajime said to him.

"He was stab to death" Yukiko said to Kengo.

"How do you know" Kengo asked her.

"She the fortune teller detective" Daisuke said to him. "I'm Daisuke Jin I'm Yukiko friend".

"Well I glad to work with you Yuki-Kun" Kengo look at her

"yea" Yukiko nods as she look at Ryan li body. 'I solve this case, in the name of my father'.

Next Episode Preview: Yukiko, Hajime, Isamu and Kengo found Ryu body in the pool. Who is the killer?

Next Time: Music school Murder Case! File 2!


	2. The Music School Muder Case File 2

Next Episode Preview: Yukiko, Hajime, Isamu and Kengo found Ryu body in the pool. Who is the killer?

 _Daisuke Jin_

 _Male (17)_

 _High school Student_

 _Ryan Li_

 _Male (45)_

 _Music Teacher_

 _Mai Li_

 _Female (14)_

 _Middle School Student_

 _Ai Mori_

 _Female (16)_

 _High School Student_

 _Tsukiko Aoi_

 _Female (16)_

 _High school Students_

 _Ryu Izumi_

 _Male (18)_

 _High School students_

Yukiko look at the body as she thinks to herself _'Hmm it looks like he was kill with a knife where'_. Kengo tap on Yukiko as Yukiko turn around "Yuki-Kun, Tsukiko is the one who found the body so question everyone".

"Right" Yukiko nod as she walks to Tsukiko "Tsukiko-san, you found the body so what are doing before he was killed?".

"I was going to talk him about the music show that is coming up and then I found him dead" Tsukiko sighed. "I feel bad for Mai".

"Me Too" Yukiko sighed as she got up and look around and find a note "Akechi-San I found something".

Akechi walk to Yukiko and look at the note "It said 'You will never replace me NEVER' and it from Ai Mori".

 _ **-2 minutes later-**_

Yukiko and Akechi walk to Ai as Yukiko give her the note "Care to explain".

"Fine I wrote the note" Ai said in anger tone.

"And why you wrote it?" Akechi asked her.

"He was going to replace me as lead for the show" Ai yelled. "I am the star and no one can't replace me".

"You were so mad and you maybe kill him" Akechi said.

"Look mister, I with Yukiko and other before the murder" Ai sighed. "Look I was mad but I will never kill him how about you ask Daisuke they were yelling at each other last week".

Yukiko was shock and think to herself _'If Daisuke was the killer I'm going be sad'._

Yukiko and Akechi walk up to Daisuke as Akechi ask him "Daisuke, what was you and Ryan fighting about?".

"He was going to kick me out of the show" Daisuke sighed. "Look Yuki-san, I work hard to be in the show but he going to kick me out but I will never kill him Yuki-san you and I been best friend since childhood I will never hurt someone".

' _He got a point he will never kill someone beside he has alibi'_ Yukiko thought to herself.

"Ai and Daisuke both alibi" Yukiko sighed as she rubs her head.

"well Mai is out, she still upset about her father death poor kid" Akechi sighed. "It leave Ryu Izumi with no alibi".

"Yuki-chan, Akechi-san we got huge problem" Miyuki ran up to them.

"Miyuki-san what is wrong?" Yukiko asked her.

"It Ryu, he found dead" Miyuki look shock as Yukiko and Akechi ran out back and see Ryu Izumi dead in the pool.

"Oh God" Yukiko said with sick tone. "He dead".

"He died from drowning the killer knock him out and throw him in the pool" Hajime said.

Yukiko look at the body as she has vision seeing Victim, The World, The Sun and Killer is The Moon. "I got it".

"You did" Kenmochi asked her.

"Yes, The Killer kill Ryan first and when Ryu saw the murder, the killer knocks him out and throw him in the pool to keep him quiet, that mean the killer is 18 card The Moon".

"The Moon" Everyone yelled.

"The Moon: Upright: Illusion, fear, anxiety, insecurity, but when it is in Reversed: Release of fear, unhappiness, confusion" Akechi snap. "The Killer was scared to be noticed".

"That Right but I missing a puzzle here, What was the killer motive" Yukiko asked as she think.

"Wait there was suicide that happen 3 mouth ago" Akechi said.

"That right, A young girl commit suicide 3 mouth ago we can't find the reason why" Kenmochi sighed.

Yukiko and Hajime snap as they look at each other. "Hajime-san".

"Yea" Hajime nod.

"Wait that mean" Miyuki said in shock tone.

"All this Mysteries have been solved" Yukiko and Hajime smirks.

 _ **-30 Minutes later-**_

Everyone was at the hall as Yukiko smiled "Thank for joining in".

"Yuki-san what this about" Ai sighed in mad tone.

"Well I here to tell you that I know who the killer is and it stand in this room right now" Yukiko yelled.

"Wait the murder is one of us" Ai said.

"That right" Yukiko nods.

"The killer thought tricking us but god enough" Hajime said. "The killer kill Ryan first then when spotted by Ryu the killer knocks him out and throw him in the pool to order to keep him quiet".

"The Killer hold the 18 card, The Moon" Yukiko smirks. "so tell me, who commit suicide 3 mouth ago".

Daisuke, Ai, Mai and Tsukiko look down as they know about the suicide. Daisuke spoke up "Her name Rin Fuji, she killed her after she found out the someone stole her song".

"Oh, What song was that?" Akechi asked.

"It was Last Rebellion" Ai said to them.

"that all I need to know" Yukiko smiled. "Now it all come to together, You thought tricking us was easy but was not".

"You kill Ryan and Ryu for what reason" Hajime yelled.

"Now show your true self" Yukiko point as she look mad. "Because you're the killer am I right…..".

 _Next Episode preview: Yukiko reveled the killer and what motive for killing._

 _Episode 3: Music School Murder Case File 3_

 _Who do think is the killer?_


	3. The Music School Murder Case File 3

_Next Episode preview: Yukiko reveled the killer and what motive for killing._

 _Daisuke Jin_

 _Male (17)_

 _High school Student_

 _Ryan Li_

 _Male (45)_

 _Music Teacher_

 _Mai Li_

 _Female (14)_

 _Middle School Student_

 _Ai Mori_

 _Female (16)_

 _High School Student_

 _Tsukiko Aoi_

 _Female (16)_

 _High school Students_

 _Ryu Izumi_

 _Male (18)_

 _High School students_

"Now show your true self" Yukiko point as she look mad. "Because you're the killer am I right Tsukiko Aoi".

"Tsukiko, But Why" Ai said with a shock.

"What no you got all wrong, I will never kill anyone I swear" Tsukiko said in nervous tone.

"Don't lie to us, you kill Ryan and Ryu and you know it" Hajime said in anger tone.

"NO YOU WRONG I DIDN'T KILL THEM" Tsukiko yelled in anger tone. "HOW COULD I KILL THEM WHERE YOU PROOF".

"Tsukiko, why your skirt water did you spill water on yourself or thrown Ryu in the pool" Yukiko yelled.

"No your wrong…. I…." Tsukiko look down.

"You kill Ryan first by stabbing him with a knife" Yukiko growled.

"And When Ryu saw you kill Ryan you knocks him out and throw him in the pool so he can drown to death" Akechi said with anger tone.

"Give up Tsukiko You're the killer" Yukiko point at her.

"Hahaha" Tsukiko started to laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KILL THEM I KILL THOSE ASSHOLE". Tsukiko look at Yukiko and other with emotionless eyes. "They got what they deserve".

"Tsukiko why….why did you kill my father" Mai cried. "WHY".

"Because why he did to Rin" Tsukiko yelled.

Yukiko look at Tsukiko as she frown "Ryan stole Rin song".

"Yes he did, he stole Rin and kick her out. Rin was really upset" Tsukiko look down. "The next thing I knew Rin kill herself, Ryan stole Rin song so I kill him".

"But Why you kill Ryu?" Hajime asked her.

"not only he saw me kill Ryan but he bullied Rin everyday" Tsukiko growled. "So I knock him out and throw him the pool".

 _ **-Flashback-**_

" _ **Tsukiko what you want?"**_

" _ **to take back what you stole from"**_

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_

 _ **Tsukiko stab Ryan with a knife as Ryan yelled.**_

" _ **You kill Rin, She was my best friend and take her away from me"**_

" _ **I'm sorry Tsukiko, I didn't me to hurt her"**_

" _ **LAIR"**_

 _ **Tsukiko stab Ryan 5 more time until her dead. Tsukiko breath heavily as she turn around and see Ryu saw everything.**_

" _ **Tsukiko, What did you do?"**_

" _ **I can…."**_

" _ **NO, I'm calling the cop"**_

" _ **NOOOOOOOO"**_

 _ **Tsukiko grab as lamp and hit Ryu in the head knocks him out as she drag the body to the pool and throw the body in the pool.**_

" _ **Rin, I'm becoming a moster"**_

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

"I kill them" Tsukiko smirks" For Rin sake".

"Tsukiko" Daisuke was shock.

Ai was speechless as Mai cried "Give me my father back why you kill him".

Tsukiko look at Mai as she saw her crying "Mai I'm sorry".

"My father may hurt rin but he wasn't bad guy" Mai cry more. "He the only family I have left".

Tsukiko realize what is done and fell to the and cover her face and cry "Mai I'm so sorry I didn't to kill him I'm so sorry".

"Tsukiko" Ai hugs her. "The song that Rin, she told she want me and you to sing together that all she want". Ai cry.

Tsukiko cry as Yukiko look at Tsukiko "you were scared to be spotted you take two lives and not only that you take Mai's Father away form".

 _ **-3 Minutes later-**_

Tsukiko walk to the cop car as she look down. Hajime see Yukiko crying as he pat her head.

 _ **-The Next Day at the Police office-**_

"Why did you call us here" Yukiko sighed.

"I want to thank for helping us" Akechi smiled at Yukiko.

"Hehe" Daisuke giggled.

"Hey Kengo-san" Mai walk in as she sees Yukiko, Daisuke, Hajime and Miyuki smiling. "Hi Guys".

"M…MAI" Yukiko look shocked. "What are you doing here".

"Mai is now living with me" Akechi smiled.

"WHAT" Yukiko, Daisuke, Miyuki and Hajime yelled. "Really".

"Yup, I going to hang out with you and help you solve cases" Mai giggled.

' _Oh boy, this going to be a long day'_ Yukiko sighed.

 _Next Episode preview: Yukiko and Akechi go to a party for Valentine's Day but the party went a huge turn a party host in found dead. Will Yukiko and Akechi solve it_

 _Episode 4: Valentine's Day Party Murder Case File 1_


	4. Valentine's Day Party Murder Case File 1

Next Episode preview: Yukiko and Akechi go to a party for Valentine's Day but the party went a huge turn a party host in found dead. Will Yukiko and Akechi solve it

Yukiko and Daisuke was at the café hanging out like always as Yukiko put her head down on the table "Damn it I hate math".

"Well if your mom see your math test she is going to be mad" Daisuke chuckled at her.

"Shut up Daisuke" Yukiko hiss at him.

Hajime and Miyuki walk in the café as Yukiko look up and wave "Hey Hajime-san, Miyuki-san".

"Sup Guys" Hajime walk up and sat down and Miyuki sat next to him. "So how it going".

"Not good" Yukiko sighed.

"What wrong Yuki-san" Miyuki asked her.

"She got a F on her math test" Daisuke giggled.

"Shut up" Yukiko hiss.

"Oh You and Hajime-san are alike" Miyuki sighed.

"OH, and I thought Kindaichi-kun was bad at school" A familiar voice said in the café.

"Only one person that get chill Akechi-san" Hajime growled.

Akechi put the new down as he smirks "Yuki-kun, if you need help you should ask" He wink at her as Yukiko blushed "no thank".

"Yea Haha" Daisuke laughed.

"SHUT UP" Yukiko hit him in the head.

Akechi walk up to them as Yukiko see an envelope "What with the letter?" She asked him.

"Oh this is an invitation to a party for Valentine's Day, I was invited to party but it says I need bring one person with" Akechi smiled at Yukiko. "So Yuki-kun will you like to go to the party with me?".

Yukiko blushed red as her heart beat fast and shook her head. "ummm sure I guess".

"Great I pick you up at 7:00pm" Akechi smiled as he walks out the café and Hajime and Daisuke make fun of her. "Yuki like Akechi, Yuki like Akechi".

"Shut Up" Yukiko yelled at them.

"Yuki and Akechi sitting on tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Hajime and Daisuke laughed as Miyuki hit them hard, Hajime and Daisuke yelp.

 _ **-Hour Pass By-**_

Yukiko wait for Akechi in blue dress and Blue high heel with butterfly hair pin as she blushed lightly and thought to herself _'This is embarrassing I feel like I'm going on a date with him'_. Akechi pull up at her house as Yukiko got in the car as Akechi drive to the party. "Wow Yuki-kun you look wonderful" Akechi smiled.

Yukiko blushed "Shut up and Drive".

They arrive to the mansion as they got out of the car walk in together. Yukiko look surprise as there a lot of people as an older man with blonde short hair and blonde mustache and green eyes wearing a black suit. "Ah you must Akechi Kengo" He smiled at him. "So Nice to meet I'm Hashimoto Ichiro".

 _Ichiro Hashimoto_

 _Male (52)_

 _CEO of Hashimoto State_

Hashimoto look at Yukiko as He smiled "And who you might be?".

"Hanamura Yukiko" Yukiko bows as She smiled.

"She is with me" Akechi bows.

A young woman with long light purple with blue eyes with gold necklace and black hair band with light blue dress smiled at Yukiko and Akechi. "Well we see we got two love bird" She giggled. "I'm Ichiro's Wife, Hashimoto Keiko".

 _Keiko Hashimoto_

 _Female (31)_

 _Movie Star_

"Wait a minute, OMG I love your movie" Yukiko smiled.

"Why Thank you, Sweetie" Keiko smiled.

Akechi look at Yukiko as he takes her hand "May I have this dance?".

Yukiko blushed as she nods _'Oh God'_. Akechi walk Yukiko to the dance floor as they dance together while his hand is on her hip. Yukiko and Akechi look at each other as she steps back "ummm I need a drink" Akechi look at her surprise. Yukiko walk to the food stand and get a bottle of water and thought to herself _'Grahh omg, why am I blushing and why is my heart beating so fast'_. Yukiko got a text from Hajime _'I hope you ok'_ Yukiko smiled and read _'and I hope you kiss Akechi-San XD' Hajime'_. Yukiko growled _'Damn you Hajime'_. "So Your Yukiko Hanamura right" Said a young girl with blonde hair and gold eyes wearing a black dress and boot with cross standing by a young girl with pink twin tail hair wearing a pink dress. "Yes and who are you?" Yukiko asked her.

"I'm Akiyama Junko" Junko smirks at her.

 _Junko Akiyama_

 _Female (16)_

 _High school Student_

"And I'm Mori Kira" Kira smiled.

 _Kira Mori_

 _Female (15)_

 _Middle School Student_

"Akiyama" Yukiko snap. "Like 'The Sound Detective' Akiyama Junko".

"The One and Only" Akiyama smirks. "'The Fortune Teller Detective' Hanamura Yukiko, I heard about you". Junko sighed "Still you not good enough".

"WHAT THE HELL THAT SURPPOSE TO MEAN" Yukiko yelled.

"Yuki-kun, what going on?" Akechi asked while walk up to her.

"Ah Superintendent Akechi Kengo it nice see you again" Akiyama smirks.

"Hi Akechi" Kira smiled.

"Akiyama please don't be rude to Yuki-kun" Akechi sighed.

"Fine" Akiyama sighed as She look at Yukiko.

"Umm Everyone I want to thank for coming to the party to celebrate Valentine's Day, The Holiday of love" Hashimoto rise his glass "To love Cheer".

"Cheer" Everyone rise their glass as Hashimoto drink his wine and start to coughs. "ahhhahhhhhhh" Hashimoto yelled as he fell down and Everyone start to screams. Akechi and Yukiko was shock. "Kira call Kenmochi and Hajime Now".

"Yes Sir" Kira started to call.

"Everyone clam down, I from police this is crime scene I want to leave this place now". Akechi walk to the stage as he feels his pulse "He gone".

"So this is murder" Yukiko explain.

"it might be those kids of his" Keiko growled.

"What do you mean about that" Yukiko asked.

"His three kids of his of his first wife and second wife and Third wife" Keiko sighed. "That hated me and their father ever since we got married".

"Oh stop lying" said a young girl with light green and black hair and blue eyes wearing a white gothic Lolita clothes.

"You kill our father for the money" yelled a young male with brown hair and red eyes wearing light blue glasses and wearing dress shirt and tie.

A Young girl with light purple and light blue hair and green and eye patch on her left eye wearing black gothic Lolita clothes stay quite.

"Shut your Damn mouth" Keiko yelled.

"May I asked that who are you?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm Hashimoto Michiko" Michiko sighed.

 _Michiko Hashimoto_

 _Female (21)_

 _Dancer_

"I'm Hashimoto Shin" Shin giggled.

 _Shin Hashimoto_

 _Male (20)_

 _Game Maker_

"And this is Hashimoto Shiro" Shin said. "She Mute, she hasn't been talking for 6 years".

Shiro bows to them as she nods.

 _Shiro Hashimoto_

 _Female (19)_

 _College Student_

"Well we need to talk to you" Yukiko told them.

 _ **-4 Minutes Later-**_

Hajime, Miyuki, Daisuke, Mai and Kenmochi walk inside as Yukiko look at Hajime pissed. Hajime rub his head.

"Hey Yuki-san" Hajime smiled to her.

"Hajime, why did you send me that text" Yukiko hiss at him.

"Because I know you like him" Hajime laughed. "Anyway, what happen here".

"The Victim is Hashimoto Ichiro, Male, 52-year-old, CEO of Hashimoto State" Yukiko sighed.

"What The head of the Hashimoto state is dead the shame" Hajime said.

'It is, but who would kill a man like him' Yukiko thought to herself.

 _Next Episode Preview: Yukiko, Kengo and Hajime try to figure out who kill Hashimoto Ichiro!_

 _Episode 5: Valentine's Day Party Murder Case File 2_

 _Who do you think is the killer?_


End file.
